A Mouse's Secret
by Wolfelover94
Summary: Maggie has a crush on Thunder, will she be able to have the guts to tell him? Maggie and Thunder. Thunder and the House of Magic. Belga Films Fanfic by me.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy and dreary day in Boston Massachusetts and Maggie the white mouse was watching Thunder from atop the cart in the kitchen, eyeing the tomcat intently and admiring how big he'd gotten. her tail flicking in excitement and biting her bottom lip.

Jack the rabbit followed her gaze toward his former enemy, who was eating out of his bowl that Lawrence got him.

Thankful that the cat wasn't eating out of his for a change.

" Hey, Mags? what are you looking at? " He questioned his companion, who snapped out of her thoughts and looked down, her cheeks slightly pink, telling Jack all he needed to know.

" N-n-n-n-Nothing Jack! " Maggie denied, trying to hide her infatuation for the feline and her crimson face. " I was just...spaced out is all! "

" Come with me, Maggie " Jack, knowing something was bothering his friend, suggested while he hopped out of the kitchen, with the mouse following suit.

The two jumped on to the couch to talk privately amongst themselves, Maggie avoiding eye contact.

" Maggie, if there's something you need to talk about, you can share with me. " Jack gently coaxed. " I'm literately all ears! " he chuckled.

Maggie chuckled awkwardly at his joke, rubbing her shoulder nervously. " Okay Jack, I'll tell you. but plese keep it between ourselves!" She swore Jack to secrecy.

" Cross my heart, Mags. " He promised. " You can trust me! "

Maggie took a few deep breathes and folded her ears back. " Okay, I may have a crush on Thunder..." She told him. " It's pretty stupid and silly, I know, But ever since he saved me from the wreaking ball and Daniel, I've been feeling weird around him. "

Jack was silent for awhile before he chuckled alittle. " Aye, I've been getting that vibe from you, I even noticed that you get very upset when he chats with those Queens outside! "

" Yeah, what do they have what I-Oh..." Maggie stopped and looked at herself, realization crashing down on her. " I'm a mouse..."

" I'm sorry, Mags...But You'll have to tell him sooner or later. " With that, Jack hopped off the couch to go take a nap, leaving the mouse alone with her thoughts. " Wither he accepts your feeling for him or not. "

After he was done eating his dinner, Thunder strolled into the living room and jumped on the couch, not noticing that Maggie was there, accidentally lying onto of her and giving her a good view of his kitten machine.

Squeezing herself out from under Thunder, a blushing Maggie scurried away and made her way to the attic to have some time to herself, erotic images flashing trough her mind.

She made it the attic and found a spot to herself, under one of the large cars in the hopes that Jack, Thunder, or the toys won't come looking for her.

* * *

Maggie bit down on her tail and carefully reached down between her legs, rotating her finger in circles inside her clitoris, Gasping in pleasure.

 _" Fuck me Thunder, Fuck me Thunder! " She moaned, slowly increasing her rotation. " Plow your barbed cock inside of my virgin mouse pussy! "_

 _Thunder was taken aback by Maggie's strange request, having followed her scent to find her after noticing she was missing from the living room couch earlier._

 _" You want me to do what? " He asked her, catching the mouse off guard, her frozen stare gazing into the cat's green eyes, the fur rising off her back._

 _" O-o-oh, Um...Nothing! " Maggie quickly denied, wiping her hand on her leg. " Nothing you need to worry about, now get out! " She demanded._

 _" Why? is something wrong with you? " Thunder wanted to know, only for Maggie to flip him off._

 _" No, now fuck off, Thunder! " The mouse shouted at him, pissed off because of him interrupting her private happy time._

 _" Hey, no need to be rude, I'm just trying to help! " Thunder growled before his nose caught Maggie's pheromones, making something in his mind click._

 _" Ohhhh...I get it now. " he devilishly smirked at her, making the mouse nervous._

 _" Get what now? " the mouse questioned, her eyes shifting side to side in fear. Wondering what the cat had in store for her._

 _Suddenly, Thunder licked her chin, his rough tongue feeling nice against her fur._

 _" Gah! what the hell, Thunder? " She gasped angrily, wondering what had gotten into the cat just now._

 _Thunder then started to lick her sensuously on her neck while holding her between his paws, making the little mouse giggle._

 _" T-t-thunder, Stop it! " Maggie protested, her face turning beet red by all the affection._

 _Stopping briefly, Thunder grinned at her and smacked her on her ass, getting her to let out an excited squeak._

 _" Whoa, easy there, Tiger! " Maggie held a finger to the tomcat's nose. " Not so fast, will everyone else come looking for us? "_

 _Thunder thought about it and tapped his paw on his chin, shrugging his shoulders. " Probably. "_

 _" In that case, we'll keep this between us okay? " Maggie leaned up to kiss Thunder until..._

* * *

She fell face first on the couch cushion, making her wake up, pissed that it was all a dream.

 _" Dammit, it was getting good too! "_ She cursed, she looked around and noticed that the living room was dark, meaning that Lawrence came home and everyone went to bed without her. She sniffed her hands and breathed a sigh of relief. _" That's good, no one noticed or saw me jilling off in my sleep. "_

Maggie went up the stairs to the old magician's room to see if Thunder was there, She climbed up Lawrence's bed as was dissapointed, Thunder was not there.

 _" Now, where did that handsome cat go? "_ Maggie wondered, scurrying back down the stairs to look for him. she searched the kitchen, only to find Jack sleeping in his bed, snoring up a storm. She chuckled to herself as she watched the Scottish rabbit sleep.

 _" You grumpy old coot! "_ Maggie smirked. she then continued her search for Thunder, unlocking the pet door on the front door and jumping through it.

She finally found the cat on the porch stairs, sleeping under the moonlight and stars, She walked over to Thunder and gently touched his orange fur, sending excited chills down her spine.

 _" Soooo Soft! "_ Maggie moaned, rubbing herself against the fur, feeling it's warm and welcoming texture against her face, Unknowingly waking Thunder up.

" Huh?... what did I do now, Jack? " he said sleepily, freezing Maggie in place. " I swear I didn't mean to pee in the plants! "

" Um...oh!, You're awake! " She smiled awkwardly at the confused cat, while trying not not stare at his well toned ass.

" Hey, Maggie. What's up? " Thunder asked her, wiping his eyes.

" Oh well, I couldn't sleep so I decided to come out here, too stuffy in the house, ya know? " Maggie lied, The mouse feeling guilty for lying to her crush, but she wanted to try to keep her infatuation a secret.

" I know what you mean..." Thunder agreed. " It's pretty nice at here at night, cool and refreshing! " he told Maggie, popping his neck and stretching, the mouse enjoying the wonderful view of the cat's muscles while biting her bottom lip.

" Yeah it is...you mind if I hang here with you? " She asked Thunder, the moonlight hiding her blushing.

" Sure, go ahead, Mags. " He told her, lying down to go back to sleep. " I don't mind the company. "

" Thanks Thunder..." Maggie smiled, cozying up next to him and draping his tail over herself to keep warm, resisting the urge to moan due to the vibrations of his purring.

" I love you..." She unintentionally blurted out, earning her a lick on the back of her head.

" I love you too, Mags. " Thunder said as he went back to sleep.

Maggie snuggled up with him, his purring lulling her to sleep underneath the starry sky, content with the cat of her dreams in a moment of wonderful bliss.


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie woke up to the feeling of Thunder's paw poking her, loving the feeling of it pressing against her backside, if only the cat would start licking her and whisper sweet honeyed words of erotic intentions into her ears as he penetrated her with his lovely barbed-

" Good morning, Maggie! " Thunder said cheerily, continually nudging the mouse to get up.

" Fuck me sideways cat, is it morning already? " Maggie said groggily, not caring that the cat heard her swear.

Thunder was taken aback by her colorful vocabulary, unsure of what to say about it, on the other paw, he shocked by it, by the same token he was impressed by her gruff temper...why was he thinking these things about a girl smaller than him?...

Oh no...it couldn't be.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Thunder simply gestured for Maggie to follow him back into the house, the mouse in question enjoying her view of his kitten maker and it's big helpers, loving puberty's handiwork.

* * *

The two animals entered the kitchen as Lawrence was cooking himself some breakfast with the help of his inventions,while Jack was impatiently waiting for his alfa-alfa, rapidly thumping his foot on the floor.

" Calm down, Jack I'll give you your food in a minute, my old friend! " He promised. " I gotta eat too, you know! "

Thunder noticed that Lawrence already poured out some cat food into his bowl and walked towards it, digging into it as Maggie helped herself to some cat food...until the cat hissed at her to back off.

" Well, screw you too then, Cat! " she said as she flipped him off. " _I know I want too..._ "

" It's not polite to steal my food, Maggie. " Thunder told her between eating and swallowing. " You could've just asked if you wanted some. "

" Yeah...I'm sorry Thunder, I really am! " Maggie apologized, scratching her arm in discomfort. " I'll promise I'll ask next time...I'll go scavenge for food in the pantry then. " She said as she ran off to the other side of the kitchen, Thunder watching her tiny cute butt bounce as she scurried, before recoiling in disgust at himself for the perverted behavior.

" She's a mouse, You're a cat, She's a mouse, You're a cat! " He reminded himself, his boner disagreeing with him, emerging out of his sheath. " I really hate you..." he said to it as he lied down to cover it.

* * *

Maggie scaled up the counter to get to the pantry door, sensing that's where the cereal and peanut butter was being kept.

" _A hell of a lot better than fucking cheese, that's for sure!_ " She thought to herself. " _I hate cheese, why does Lawrence feed it to me all the_ _time_?! " " Wow...that was a weird tangent...I'm really moody today."

She opened the door and slipped inside the pantry, hoping that Lawrence or the inventions didn't notice her sneaking inside.

Searching around the shelves, Maggie tried to find the peanut butter, salivating over it's creamy and peanuty taste already. But alas, she found only the canned food and vegetables.

After searching the bottom shelf, she scurried up the walls and onto one of upper shelves, spotting to her delight, the big plastic jar of peanut butter, standing there, teasing her more than Thunder's sexy muscular body.

" If you weren't a jar...I'd fuck you so _haaarrrddd!_ " Maggie moaned, licking her lips as she ascended up the jar to the big blue lid, which was holding her desired meal hostage from her needy paws and stomach. " Now, just gotta learn how to turn this and I'd be golden! "

She started trying to turn the lid left, only to furiously rub her fingers against the rigid plastic indentions, accidentally burning them in the process.

" OW! " She squeaked in pain, blowing on her paws to cool them. " I should've gone counterclockwise."

Trying again, Maggie climbed back up on the jar and gently turned her paws in a counterclockwise fashion, feeling the lid loosening it's grip on the rim with each turn.

" There we go...nice and easy..." She said as her steadily lifted the lid off the jar and set it gently on the shelf...and started digging into the peanut butter goodness, savoring the yummy taste.

" It's like hot creamy sex in your mouth! " Maggie moaned, her tail flicking with excitement. " _Sooooo Goooood!_ "

" Maggie!? " She suddenly heard Lawrence's voice behind her, startling her and falling into the peanut butter, squeaking for help.

* * *

The old magician reacted quickly and ran to the sink and pulled out a paper towel to save her and headed back over to the pantry, gently and carefully pulling the frantic mouse out of the peanut butter jar.

" You poor dear, here, I'll give you a bath! " Lawrence, with Maggie snug in his left hand, plugged up the sink and filled it with a little amount of water, placing her into it, scrubbing her with Jack's Rabbit Shampoo.

After cleaning and drying her off, Lawrence placed Maggie on the table and fed her some of his eggs, feeling bad for leaving her out.

" I'm so very sorry for leaving you out, Maggie. I was so busy with my cooking that I forgot that you were staying here as well...Please for give me! " He asked the little white mouse for forgiveness, for which she did by nodding her head in understanding.

" Although I'm a bit upset with you getting into my peanut butter, I'll might as well let you have it all to yourself, Maggie. " Lawrence caved as he handed the jar to his little mouse friend, who started eating from it as the magician continued eating his breakfast.

After he was done eating his food, Thunder headed into the living room to nap on the couch, Maggie watching through the plastic jar, a faint blush on her furry cheeks.

Finishing the last of the peanut butter, Maggie hopped off the kitchen table to find Thunder and join him in his cat nap, giddy at the prospect of dominating him in his sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie stood beside a sleeping Thunder nervously as she drummed her fingers together in thoughts on how to proceed to tell him the truth, deciding to scrap her plans on dominating him in his sleep and going for a more innocent approach, scurrying towards his face and gently tugging at one of his whiskers to jolt him awake.

" Hey, ummm Thunder? are you awake? " She nervously asked, taking a few deep breaths to ready herself. " I-I kinda got something to tell you. "

Yawning and stretching himself, the orange tomcat smacked his lips together and turned his head to address the white rodent who interrupted his cat-nap, rubbing his tired green eyes with both his paws. " I am now, what do you need to tell me, Mags? " He asked, not noticing that the blushing mouse was eyeing his bulging, massive, barbed and engorged member with it's two large accompanying kitten sacks just waiting to burst their white magic all over her miniature, volumpous rodent body. Savoring the taste of his warm cock as it pounded her tonsils as fast as it could without breaking her head in two.

But, quickly composing herself, Maggie raised her head and cleared her throat. " I love you..." She told him quickly, finally relieved to get the pressure off her chest...but was shocked to see the puzzled look on the handsome tomcat's face.

" Uhhh...I -uh, really like you too, Mags..." He said nervously as he mentally processed this new and strange information, unsure of how to go about it or let the mouse down gently without pissing her off and getting Jack to toss him out of the house.

" Did you hear what I said? " Maggie reminded him, tapping her foot awaiting his answer to her confession. " I. Said. I. Love. You! "

" I heard you the first time, Maggie...But * sigh * I just don't feel the same about you, Don't get me wrong, You're pretty...for a mouse. But we're family now, and I just don't want to ruin what we have, You know? " Thunder explained as he cupped the mouse's chin. " I hope you'll understand."

* CHOMP * was all he got in response, sharp, angry for being friendzoned mouse teeth right on his kitten machine, drawing tiny pinpricks of blood and causing him to yowl out in pain, his sobbing attacker running up to the attic to get away from him, cursing herself for being so naïve.

" * Owww* … a bit of a * Ouch * overreaction there, Maggie.. * Winces in pain * " Thunder groaned, rubbing his hurting dick, much to the befuddlement of Jack, who tried to avert his gaze away from the odd scene before him.

" Ahem, You know son, most of us find a very private place to do... _that!_ " the rabbit pointed out, making sure to avert Edison's eyes to avoid traumatizing the poor lightbulb- toy and preventing the ballerina toy from _" Petting the Kitty "_ so to speak.

" I'm aware of that, Jack. * moans in pain * " Thunder growled " Your friend bit my dick for rejecting her! "

" Want me to talk some sense into her? " Jack offered, feeling sorry for the poor cat and his aching member.

" No...I'll go find her, She couldn't have gone too far. " Thunder insisted, wanting to resolve things himself, getting up and limply started to search for the upset mouse up the stairs, wincing in pain with every step.

* * *

Maggie wiped her reddened eyes as she sat on the windowsill in the attic, contemplating her rash actions just a moment ago and realizing that she overreacted to the rejection just a bit too much, the blood on her mouth being evidence of that.

 _" Oh what have I done? Now Thunder will never for give me... Maybe it's for the best we'll just remain friends. "_ She told herself, stoking her tail nervously. _" or maybe...enemies. "_ her nose sniffling again, Maggie rested her head on her arms and started to weep in remorse...until she felt something purring against her and licking her tears away. " Thunder? " She gasped suddenly.

" The one and only, I knew I would find you here! " The tomcat smirked, despite the pain in his groin. " You really did a number on me, Mags. "

" And I'm very sorry about that, Thunder. I overacted when I shouldn't've, " Maggie sobbed. " I attacked the one I loved instead of accepting his rejection...If there's anything I can do to ease the...Ease the um... _Damn, that's huge!_ " she stopped when she noticed Thunder's member poking out of it's sheath to greet her, bobbing slightly.

Taking it into her hands and proceeding to slowly start licking it, Maggie giggled at the cat's nervous stammering at this sudden turn of sexy events, licking around each of his barbs as she explored his length, her pussy leaking in her excitement, eager for Thunder's tip to grace it with it's presence.

 _" Not now, sweetie, let's pleasure Thunder first! "_ She assured her vagina, wrapping her lips the cat's cock and sucking on it.

Noticing Thunder's pained expression, Maggie took his cock out of her mouth to address him. " Do you want me to stop, Thunder? " She asked with concern.

" NO, No, it's okay, don't stop...* grunt * " apologizing ", Maggie! " He commanded, pressing a paw onto the mouse's head to get her to resume. " Please, continue! "

" Okay then, my little Lovecat! " Maggie said seductively. " I'm going to try not to crack your shells, Baby! "

" I don't know what you're refrencing, but please don't do that! " Thunder protested, unsure of how long he could hold out without releasing his load all over his lover and making her even more white that she would be transparent.

Continuing her apology, Maggie went back to sucking cock while groping the cat's balls, causing him to start purring for her. Picking up speed, she then proceeded suck furiously and gripped on to the cock with all fours, wrapping her tail around it to keep herself steady and avoid being scratched by it's barbs.

Deciding to help, Thunder pushed himself forward to give Maggie more of his dick, trying to match her speed with his thrusts, but surprising her with the sudden change.

" Thunder what are * Glurg * * Gaah * Stop-* Mmmmmmff! * * Buuh * * Yuuummmm! * * Coughs with mouth full of cum * Maggie sputtered with her mouthful of catmeat. " * Slick * * Sluck * Plap * Plap * Plap * Plap * * moans * " Oh fuck, Thunder. Cum for me baby! Cum for me right now! " She moaned as she felt the cock ravish her mouth and press against her tonsils, thankful that her kind don't have gag reflexes.

" Oh fuck Maggie, I'm about to...I gonna- Hang on tight! " He strained as he was about to hit his peak inside of Maggie's mouth.

" OH THUNNNNDDDDEEERRRR! " Maggie screamed as the cat creamed her, coating her mouth and body with his cum, satisfied with it's warmth all over her face and an exhausted Thunder lying by her side, panting and purring contently, his cock still leaking his seed all over his stomach.

" * Pant * That was amazing, Maggie..* pant * ..Apology * Mmmh! * accepted! " Thunder sighed as he licked the mouse's face, cleaning it of semen.

" I love you so much, Thunder. Ever since you saved me from Daniel..I'm forever yours, Baby! " Maggie moaned as she nuzzled her orange feline lover, his coat feeling so fine against hers.

" I love you too and I'm yours forever too, Maggie. " Thunder cooed as he gently kissed his lover all over her body, making her giggle. " Again, you're welcome. "

After she was done giggling, Maggie turned her head towards Thunder, smiling devilishly. " You do realize you'll have to return the favor, Right " She said as she used two of her fingers to slide her pussy open, presenting it to entice the tomcat.

" I know, Let me rest for a bit, Alright babe? " Thunder requested, a peck on the cheek from Maggie to let him know that his request was acknowledged.

" Request granted, Honey! " The mouse squeaked. " I'll flick my bean while you rest up okay? "

" Sounds like a plan, Just don't spend yourself too much before I get a slice of that pie, okay? " Thunder said as he gave the mouse pussy a lick for as an appetizer, making her squeak adorably at the delightful contact. " I can tell that you liked that! "

" Hell yeah, I did! " Maggie said gratefully, climbing up onto Thunder and laying on his chest, sticking her fingers into her pussy while the cat rested for a while. " You know Thunder...After you get through with eating me out, I was wondering if...Well, if you could stick your pecker inside me? " She requested, still masturbating.

Thunder, thinking things through, wondered just how he was going to accomplish such a feat without stretching out his mousie's insides and killing her with his dick.

"And how am I going to do that? I don't want to hurt you, Maggie " He asked with concern.

Maggie glanced the erect penis in front of her and quickly came up it a solution, turning around and presenting her glistening pussy to the blushing tom.

" Just the tip then? "


End file.
